


Call for me - A reason to tradition

by IllyasJames



Series: Blood Magic [19]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Arranged Marriage, Bell Magic, Blood Magic, M/M, Magic, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: Some traditions are meant to be taken advantage off if you are planning to break into your Uncle's treasury. Especially if all three of you agree it is a stupid tradition.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 90 of my 365FF Challenge
> 
> I'm so tired I feared I wasn't going to make it today.  
> But as always Call for me, called for me to write one more.
> 
> [ My tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always open if you feel like dropping by, leave a message or simply want to ask me something. :}

With only two weeks left before Phichit travels to his home region for his birthday, the three of them find themselves in the clearing, hiding from instructors and grandfathers. It's not that they are being lazy. Okay maybe they are a bit tired, but they have been skimming on sleep to have everything prepared for the trip. Honestly right now all three are surprised enough that they got permission to go without one of the adults tagging along. But they had been very nervous about Yuuri going to the south Islands for some reason.

Phichit picks up one of the snacks Yuuri's grandfather had made for them. They eat in relative silence, sure Yuri snorts a few times but nothing the other two haven't gotten used to over the past year and a half. Yuuri's fingers grace the dagger, who had decided to make his appearance again for no other reason it apparently felt like it. 

"Stop that." Yuuri looks at him with a very disgruntled look on his face. "I told you to stop thinking about that guy you spend the night with. And you just keep flashing back to it. Over and over. I'm glad when we get into the south cities, maybe you'll see somebody you find interesting and they get that night out of your head. It is not suited to do so around a kid." Yuuri blinks a few times.

"But I'm not thinking about that night. If anything I hardly ever think about it anymore." Yuri let's out a deep snort, very unsuited for a kid his age.

"Are you honestly stating that. Every time we are talking about the south castle, guards, anything remotely mentioning Bell Magic and especially when you touch that dagger your mind is racing back to that part." Both Yuuri and Phichit stare at the kid with there mouths open. 

Phichit places his hand over Yuuri's wrist and concentrates for a moment. Whatever it is that he found it makes him giggle.

"Seems you'll have to learn not to be so deep in Yuuri's mind Yura dear. He is honestly not conscious remembering, but as his lover left a part of his core in Yuuri that night it resonates with anything that reminds it of it's original keeper." He stops talking when he sees Yuri go rigid and than have a full body shudder like somebody dropped a handful of ice down the neck of his shirt.

"That is horrible. I'm not really amazed your instructors haven't realized it yet, they are good for the average mages but all three of us have more magic in our left pinky alone than they have combined." He glares at Yuuri and then averts his gaze to Phichit. "We won't be so lucky in a large city, somebody is bound to sense something about him. There are some very powerful Blood mages in the South City. It is one of their last strongholds after King Victorium took out the west harbors last month. So I am hoping you have a good plan, because we need Yuuri to get our hands on that scroll, and his help for the compass." 

Phichit nods. "I have been thinking about it, and in all honesty I think I thought of the best plan. One that is absolutely will work as you two already have the background story for it pat." Yuuri stares at Phichit. Then when Yuri starts to giggle he gives him a troubled look.

"That could work indeed. And it would definitely help with the fact that no one will be able to really describe him afterwards. My looks are average enough to pass for a common Westerner Blood Mage, if anybody will think anything they will blame it on my powers not my eyes." 

"Guys may I remind you that I can't hear minds like Yura or have a clue where you are referring to with the background story." He is getting worried. As much as he likes these two people they are very bad for his nerves when they are scheming and them scheming together is the worst.

Phichit looks at him and smiles softly. This is a smile Yuuri knows is given in good faith so he trusts in it.

"I was talking about the story you two used while traveling from the capital to the west. You know that one that you two are brother by the same mother, but not the same father and that you were traveling to Yura's family after the incidents in the capital. That backstory." Of course he remembers that story, they told it so often he could recite it even now as if it was the complete truth. Yura nods at him.

"But that was to travelers and traders. There magics were not trained to detect our magic as well as they will in the city. So how is that story going to help?" 

"You'll be wearing a Prospected garb. Nobody will disturb a Prospect in the South Islands as that tradition is poorly still very much alive among it's people. And an older Bell mage Prospect wearing the belt of a Blood Mage, while traveling with a younger Blood Mage sibling. Nobody will question it." 

A prospect! That was their plan. To make it look as if Yuuri was given as a future bride to some mage to strengthen bonds. Seriously. He wants to make a comment about it but his hand on the dagger feels it hum for a moment. Although anyone not as astute as him would not have felt it at all, he knows that dagger is telling him it is a good plan. He wish Phichit would tell him what the dagger really is, but he keeps saying that it will all be revealed when need be. So he'll trust in the plan.

"Okay, it seems like I'm the only one a bit hesitant about it. Tell me the whole plan, I'm certain to agree once I have all the details." 

Yuri snuggles up to Yuuri before Phichit starts with his explanation. Yuuri puts his arm around the boy, even if they don't share blood the kid has become his younger brother in his heart. So he won't have to pretend those feelings. 

"So it is easy to get a prospect garb here in the west as the tradition didn't get stopped being practiced right around the King led his warriors down the east passages. Of course he wasn't king yet then, still. The Mages here probably thought that cutting this practice would keep them safe. Idiots, as if removing one tradition will okay all the other bad things. But because of that those garbs are still available, as some of the smaller places still allow Prospects that were promised before it to be traded to their new family. I got my hands on a second hand one a few months ago. Didn't know why then but I guess it was simple foresight." Phichit laughs.

Yuri rolls his eyes and continues. "The garb is in perfect condition. You'll just need to add some embroideries to it to help muffle your magic a bit. And if you are worried about people not believing a Bell Prospect. Please remember that Bell Priests are nearly non existing in these areas because of this practice. Once it would be clear one was a Bell mage they would get married off to a blood mage family and never be taught their abilities, plus as a Prospect marriage is always between two of the same sex there would be no chance for the Bell mage to produce offspring of their own. And as our story is that we share a mother and I have my powers through my father" a shiver goes through Yuri, one that Yuuri is quick to pick up "and you got yours through yours, no one will find it odd that when we tell them that after our parents died you took me to my fathers side of the family they decided to put you in Prospect to a cousin or uncle to me in blood. It would keep your abilities in the family." Phichit nods.

"Plus as the rule is that all Prospects have to be veiled and are not allowed to be spoken to, a rule they still hold dear in the South Cities, nobody but the few we inform will even know that you are not a true westerner. So even if word of a powerful Bell mage slither to the East, they will not be able to put it on you. My aunt will know as I doubt you can have the garb under the cloak when we sneak into the library, and I would feel bad lying to her for more than what is needed." 

Yuuri can understand and has to agree this is the best option they have.

"Okay. I am convinced. Let's do it like that. But I thought of something myself and was hoping Yura could make a stir next time he and his grandfather go down the trader path to the town once over. I would like some things to be in place." The look he gets from Phichit when Yuri starts to giggle. Priceless.

"Oh I can definitely do that. But tell me, if we inform them ahead of time that we are going to steal something, are we then not making it almost impossible for ourselves." 

He can practically see Phichit's jaw drop. Good it's nice to be the one delivering the shock for once.

"Not if the rumor is that it will happen in the Library and during the big Chulanont family birthday bash." He looks down to the young boy, and they share a smile. 

Yeah, Phichit is certain that even if Yuuri's face would be uncovered nobody would doubt them being brothers. Oh does he love them.

**Author's Note:**

> All ages in this Au are kept in the order as the canon ages. So Yuri is 11, Phichit is 15 and Yuuri is 19 in this story.  
> ps all shirts mentioned in this AU are btw alike to medieval Tunic shirts. They are my favorite type of shirts.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> I love every Kudo and Comment given.  
> And if you bookmark my work I'll check out your work and your bookmarks. :}


End file.
